1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a direction indicator and a saddle riding type vehicle including a direction indicator.
2. Description of Related Art
Some saddle riding type vehicles, such as motorcycles, have direction indicators on sides of their vehicle bodies. The direction indicators may be mounted on a rear fender at a rear portion of the vehicle body using bolts and nuts, such as taught by Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 58-164883, and/or on a front fender at a front portion of the vehicle body, such as taught by Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 05-97081 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-83358.
However, if a direction indicator collides with a road surface as the vehicle tips over, various forms of collision are possible. For example, if the direction indicator is fixed to a front cowl of the vehicle body, the area around a portion to which the front cowl is fixed may be damaged. In this case, not only the direction indicator, but also the front cowl needs repair. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a direction indicator structure that may limit damage to the vehicle body in the event of a collision with a road surface.